Sequel To Ice Skating: A Weird Way To Make A Friend
by misscakerella
Summary: Well, it's four years after Stevie rammed into Zander at the ice rink. What happens when they get reunited? Please read and review.


**Well, a few of you guys said my ice skating story was cute, and a few of you guys PMed me that I should make a sequel (I'm not naming anyone...). I can't believe I rammed into my best friend, and made a story out of it... If you want the whole story, read "Ice Skating: A Weird Way To Make A Friend." Anyways, please read and review.**

(Stevie)

Well, it's around that time of year where ice skating is popular (being quiet, you be observant...). I can barely remember the last time I went ice skating, which was when I was 13 with my evil little brothers. Right now, I'm 17, and my brothers just got into their rebellious phase. We just got our ice skates, and we got onto the ice. I started gliding around, but lost my balance a few times. Maybe I was a little rusty, and it was my second time, so don't blame me.

"Having trouble there Steves?" Alex asks me.

"Uh...I think it's quite obvious." I say as I hold onto the walls of the ice rink.

"Do you need help?" Noah asks me. This wasn't like them. They never offered to help me.

"Uh, yeah. I do." I say trying to keep balance.

"You just need a little push." Max says. Wait a minute.

"A little push? What does that mea-AHHH!" I say before Max pushes me across the ice and I end up gliding across the ice. Unfortunately, I wasn't really experienced with this thing, so I ended up sliding across without control. Well, I did have some control, but it wasn't easy to use.

I avoided a bunch of adults. Yes! I am not ramming into anyone so far.

I avoided the Perfs. Why are they always here whenever I have to come? Actually, since they have nothing to do in the wintertime, they usually hang out here.

Yes! I have avoided 2 cliques, and so far, I am still not slowing down. How do you work these ice-AHHH! Oh crap. I rammed into a guy.

"I'm so sorry." I say apologizing.

"It's okay." he says and tries to get up. He tries to get up, but falls. All of a sudden, I'm getting a strange déjà vu moment here. We try to get up, but we fail, and fall again.

"Is this your first time?" he asks me.

"I know it seems like it, but no. This is my second time on the ice." I say.

"Mine too." he says, and lends me a hand. I take it, and he asks me if we could skate together.

"Sure." I say as we hold hands and skate around for a bit. We are not so good, but we start to improve. As we skate together, we start up a little conversation.

"So... What was it like when you tried ice skating for the first time?" he asks me.

"Well, it was, not fun." I say.

"What wasn't so fun about it?" he asks me.

"Falling down on my butt." I reply. There was that déjà vu moment again. We laugh, but something feels weird about this boy.

"My first time was weird, but good weird." he says to me.

"What do you mean?" I ask him.

"Well, a girl rammed into me, and we fell. She said sorry, and I tried to get up, and I fell. The memory is kind of blurry, but I remember something about a Barbie doll." he says.

"That's such a cute story, but a Barbie doll?" I ask him.

"The memory is not so vivid. What's your name?" he asks me.

"Baskara-" I say before he cuts me off.

"Baskara? You mean as in Stevie Baskara?" he asks me. How did he know my name?

"How do you know my name?" I ask apparently confused.

"You were the girl that rammed into me! I'm Zander. Zander Robbins." he exclaims with a smile bigger than the one he had before. I had no idea how that was possible. The name into made me remember the day we met. It was nice.

"How would you remember a stranger that ran over you 4 years ago, and why would you be so happy finding someone that rammed into you twice?" I ask him amazed that he would remember me.

"You are a person very hard to forget." he says.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" I ask him.

"Uhh... Yeah. What did you think it was supposed to mean?" he asks me. As if on cue, the Perfs come along and try to flirt with Zander.

"Hello guy." Kacey says.

"I have a name you know." he says. I thought no one who stood up to Kacey?

"Well- okay. You have a perfect face, and my clique is called the perfs... You get the picture." Kacey says.

"Perfs? Don't you mean puke?" he says. All of the Perfs gasp.

"Perfs. The abbreviation of perfect?" Kacey tries to say. I decide it's my turn to speak.

"There is no such thing as perfect." I say. I find confidence whenever I'm with Zander.

"Bye Barbie doll." I say as we skate away.

"Wait. Barbie doll? Ohh..." Zander says remembering Kacey.

"She has a name, you know." I say to him.

"I'll learn her name when she learns mine." he says.

"That's not going to happen." I say smiling. We skate, and fall again. Just like the old times.

"I'm a little rusty." I say sheepishly.

"Me too." he says, and we get up. We hear laughter around us. I was a little assertive, so I said something to everyone. I really didn't care if I was going to get in trouble.

"HEY! IF YOU THINK THIS IS SO EASY, WHY DON'T YOU TRY IT!?" I yell to everyone. After that, the ice rink is completely silent.

"Who's the tough guy now?" I say smirking, and continue to ice skate with Zander.

"You can really speak your mind." Zander says to me.

"I'm known for it. Well, kind of. Not really..." I say nonchalantly.

"Well, Stevie-" Zander starts, but is cut off.

"Stevie! Come on! We have to go!" Chris says.

"Sorry Zander. I have to go. When my brothers are not happy, no one's happy." I say, but then Zander takes my arm.

"Stevie..." Zander says.

"COME ON!" Alex screams already taking off his ice skates sitting on a bench.

"I have to go." I say leaving the ice rink.

* * *

Well, I'm in the car, and I honestly wanted to stay much longer. I could still feel Zander's grasp on my arm.

"Stevie? What's that on your arm?" Max asks me.

"What do you mean?" I ask them totally confused.

"There's something written on your arm." Max says.

I check my arm, and there's something written on it.

_Hey Stevie. I'm sorry if you're pissed that I wrote on your arm before you left the ice rink. Keeping pens with you can be pretty handy, especially if you're a fast writer. I cannot believe that you didn't notice me writing on your arm. Anyways, ever since you rammed into to me four years ago, I thought you were very cool. We should keep in touch. Here's my number. _

_555-0121 **(I couldn't really think of anything...)**_

"Honey, what happened? You look very happy." mom says from the front seat.

"What's wrong with being happy?" I say.

"Well- Never mind." she says. Well, at least I have a friend to talk to, even if I rammed into him.

**Please review! Banana power! (random moment)**


End file.
